


Beyond the Horizon

by ritalara



Series: We Can't Waste Any More Time [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e19 Failed Experiments, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Season/Series 03, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritalara/pseuds/ritalara
Summary: After a long day of Lincoln & Mack almost dying as the team continues to try and save Daisy from Hive's sway, Fitz & Simmons find a reprieve in Jemma's bunk.Canon compliant continuation of 3x19





	Beyond the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrusselsSprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrusselsSprout/gifts).



> While I was busy avoiding my uncooperative main WIP, this happened. Lots of feels. Lots of smut. Lots of space metaphors. Borderline romance novel-esque amounts of gooey emotional love making. Consider this the salted caramel dark chocolate of FitzSimmons fics.

It was late in the evening when Jemma returned to the lab to check on Mack.

She had just given Lincoln about as much bad news as she thought one man could handle and she fizzed with a combination of anger and sadness. 

She knew he felt helpless - so did she. 

After everything they had been through that day they were no closer to a cure and she held in a sigh as she rounded the corner and saw Fitz seated next to Mack’s bedside. It had been less than 72 hours since they’d kissed in his room but it felt like days - so much had happened. She stopped at the doorway and watched as he kept his eye on the gentle, sleeping giant. Fitz stood as he checked the monitors and placed his hand on Mack’s shoulder.

“Get some rest Mack,” he mumbled.

As he turned around he caught her gaze and they locked eyes for a few moments. His expression asked her a question and she started to smile as she nodded. He flicked off the lights in the lab, leaving a lamp on near Mack’s bed, and did a once over of his desk before walking toward her.

“How’s Lincoln?” he asked as the both started down the hall.

“Best as can be expected...upset...frustrated...worried.”

Fitz took a deep breath and sighed out his nose. His hands were jammed in his pockets and he looked at the floor, thinking as they made their way to the living quarters.

“Yeah, I can...I can understand that.”

He was careful with his words, not wanting to start another argument.

Jemma didn’t respond, but slipped her hand around his wrist, squeezing his forearm affectionately. 

She knew what neither of them were saying. Or at least she could imagine. Imagine Fitz, willing to test any possible solution if they were in the same circumstances. Fitz, willing to chase after her no matter the risk. Fitz, willing to dive through a hole in the universe to rescue her. 

They stepped side by side in quiet, fatigued from the day, and stopped in front of Jemma’s room. He looked up at her, his eyes bright, warm, excited. Many things were the same but everything was different. On top of the shock & confusion of Daisy, currently lost to Hive’s sway, he had this new infinite variable of their relationship to contend with. There was a lot they had not yet talked about since Bucharest.

Jemma didn’t keep him waiting, tugging at his hand.

“Would you like to come in?”

He answered simply by following her through the door - her presence it's own gravitational pull. They had crossed the event horizon and he knew there was no going back. Part of it still scared him, but the larger part was happy to tend to her infinity.

Jemma flicked on the lamp to a low setting and he looked around, considering when he had last been in her room. It had been several weeks since he had brought her tea and asked her about the portal - had that been it? 

She stepped back toward him and the quiet in the room started to tighten - the density of the air shifting. She looked down and pulled both of his hands out of his pockets and took them in hers. She studied them for a while, turning one palm over and running a finger across the lines on the inner surface, from fingers to wrist. They both began to relax as she brushed the skin - rough in some places, delicate in others, and he turn one of his hands over, gripping her wrist.

“Jemma, I -”

“I know Fitz, you don’t have to -”

“Please, Jemma, let me -”

“ - say it -”

“Yes, I do,” he insisted gently.

He looked down, continuing to turn her hands over in his.

“Jemma, I know this isn’t an argument either of us is going to win.”

She opened her mouth to rebut but he locked eyes with her and she stopped herself.

“I know neither of us want the other risking their life. I know that it...upsets you...that I have - any time I’ve, how did you put it...?”

“Fitz, I wasn’t - “

Again, with a look, he stopped her, and she huffed.  
He didn't let go of her hands, cupping them between his and warming them absent-mindedly as he continued.

“I thought about it today, after we talked in the kitchen, and after Lincoln... and I... I understand,” he breathed in again, “Jemma, I understand what you - well at least more than I did before - I...”

Her eyes softened and she let him continue without any interruption.

“...for a moment there I thought he might be - Lincoln, he could have...”

Fitz sighed, becoming frustrated at his jumbled thoughts.

“I know he risked his life today, and I know why, I know how desperate he is to find some way to...”

His words caught in his throat and tears threatened in the back of Jemma’s eyes.

“Fitz...”

He shook away his stutter and took a breath as he pulled their hands to his chest.

“Jemma I understand that you don’t want me risking my life... unnecessarily, at least - for...for anyone, even...”

“Even me,” she finished quietly. 

He took in another deep breath as he nodded and he looked down to their hands. Her eyes followed as he pulled her hand slowly to his mouth and looked down at it, brushing his lips across her knuckles, and pressing them to the tips of her fingers.

“I hope they’re not too cold this time,” she teased, sweet tempered.

He puckered his mouth against the top of her hand and she grinned at the chivalrous moment. He smiled slightly, pulling up her other hand to his mouth and he kissed them both. He looked up at her again, a gleam of affection & desire in his eyes, and he kissed the inside of her wrist. 

“Jemma, I don’t...I don’t know if I can,” he sighed again, “I don’t know what I would do if you were in danger again - real danger - but, I, don’t want to....I can’t lose you - and for us to be together that means I have to be here too, so, I...I’ll try to think about that...more, instead of just...making a grand gesture,” he breathed out.

Tears glistened more firmly in her eyes and Jemma leaned forward to press her forehead against his, their hands still clasped together between them.  
“Thank you Fitz, I...I need you to know, I...” she pulled back, staring at him, “I don’t want to live in a world without you either, Fitz...I -” 

She cut herself off as the tears began to fall and she gulped back her residual pain.

“...I know what it...what it’s like now...to not...”

She breathed in, trying to compose herself still, and he opened his mouth to comfort her.

“I know what it's like to try and live without you,” she said more firmly, “ - we both do. So let’s agree that we won’t put each other through that again...and that no matter what we’ll do whatever we have to do to stay alive together.”

He looked at her like she was an entire constellation of stars and his eyes smiled as he nodded. He pulled her against his chest, his other hand moving around her waist to hold her, and they both breathed heavily, the expanse between them both boundless and non-existent.

“Jemma, I -”

“I love you.”

 

“ - love you.”

The deep affection inside of each of them multiplied in exponents and they were both locked in place, lost in an abyss of adoration toward in each other.

“I do Fitz, I love you, with my whole heart,” she told him, her eyes still shimmering as she gripped at his shirt, leaning up to kiss him.

They held it for a long time - mouths fastened together, as his hand began to move across her back, gentle against the delicate material of her blouse. She maneuvered her fingers against the chambray linen oxford he wore and toyed with the buttons, working her way up toward his collar and unfastening the first of the set.

He kissed her firmly and then pulled back, loosening his grip, and pulled her hand still in his back up to his mouth.

“I love you Jemma Simmons,” he said to her again, more pointed this time, the look on his face vulnerable and affectionate.

Her heart flooded with warmth and she felt it beat as he pulled her wrist to his lips, her pulse point against his mouth. Jemma leaned in to him as his tongue licked across the pale, delicate skin.

“Stay here tonight,” she said, her body orbiting towards him.

“Absolutely,” he responded, pulling her mouth back in to his.

Fitz slipped his hand down her trousers just enough to pull her blouse from it's tuck, and his fingers swiped up her bare back as he deepened their kiss.

She sighed as she wrapped her tongue around his and pulled him closer by the ruff of his collar while he caressed her skin, fingers drawing at her lower back. She clenched as he sucked at her tongue and a muted moan escaped, egging him on.

His palm traveled further down her waistband and under the silky fiber of her underwear, spreading across her cheek while his other hand pulled her closer to him.

“Jemma...” he moaned softly as she pressed her chest against his, her fingers working slowly to unbutton his shirt. 

Her forehead laid against his as she began to breathe heavily against his cheek, her pelvis angling against his, and he pulled his hands back to her hips to etch them together.

“Jemma I love you,” he expressed, almost pained, his voice a rush against her ear.

She kissed his cheek and ear and jaw in response as she brought his hands around to the front of her while her fingers finished with his buttons and moved to his britches.

He cast his face down momentarily as they released each other’s buttons and he unzipped her while she did the same, both of their trousers loosening.

Jemma's fingers scraped across his lower abdomen as she urged his shirt from it's tuck and Fitz breathed in with a sigh.

“I love you,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss him again while her hands roamed to push his clothes off.

He impeded her unintentionally as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in again and cresting a hand up the back of her shirt while the other pushed at her own slacks.

She pulled more forcefully at his as her body bowed in to him and she began to smile against his mouth.

“I think we might have to get out of our clothes before we can go much further,” she spoke against his lips.

He pulled back, his grin growing, and smiled as he took in their sight, a new wave of enjoyment hitting him.

His chinos had fallen to mid thigh and his shirt was still buttoned at the very bottom.

She helped him get it the rest of the way off and he somewhat ungracefully managed his way out of his shoes, socks and slacks while Jemma did the same.

Soon he was in his boxer briefs and he returned his gaze to her still in her delicate white blouse. Fitz reached for her again and they both smiled softly as his hands traveled up the front of her top while his mouth bent down to kiss her collarbone, his lips brushing against the lace of her undershirt.

She lifted her arms up as he pushed the delicate material over her head and he stepped back just enough to pull it up off her raised arms. As he came back to her after he dropped it on the chair at the desk he took in the full sweep of her.

Her complexion was peach against the rose colored satin of her underwear and bra and Fitz was awash in love for her. Words were nearly impossible for him in the moment, taking in the full effect of her beauty, and he looked at her in near disbelief.

“You are magnificent...”

She teared with overwhelming adoration for him and reached for his arm, pulling him to her, her expression of affection bathing him in love.

He brought one hand to her cheek while the other skimmed down her ribcage and she sighed in to his touch.

“You are absolutely wonderful," she breathed.

He smirked as he gazed into her eyes and they stood still again for a moment, his thumb brushing her cheek bone while her hands smoothed up his bare back.

“I can't believe how lucky I am,” he told her.

“We both are,” she answered, leaning in to his touch, her hand now cupping his.

They held their gaze for yet another stolen instant, locked in to each other until both of them began to smile and they pulled each other in to a new kind of kiss. It was sweet and soft and slow as they pressed their mouths together, then their bodies, pulling each other in to their shared orbit.

Fitz ran his hand down Jemma’s neck and to her breast, caressing across her chest as their lips parted and their mouths opened slowly. He thumbed across her collarbone as his other hand moved to her back, sweeping across her spine as he unhooked her bra. His movements were languid as he began to pull her straps down and she slipped her tongue across his lips as she leaned back just enough to let it fall between them.

They arched back together and each of them sighed into each others mouth as their bare chests connected. Jemmas nipples stimulated her senses as they pressed against Fitz and his hands fizzled electricity across her back. She brought hers up and around his neck, closing any remaining space between them and deepened their kisses, undulating in to his mouth and sighing pleasantly as their tongues slid together.

Their torsos pressed together further as Jemma’s hand moved up the back of his neck, stretching across his skin, through the nape of his hair, and around his ear. The rest of her was still against him as she moved her mouth and tongue deep in to his. 

Fitz’s hands swept across her in exploration - her back, her shoulders, her upper thighs. He surveyed her skin with his palms, his fingers meeting her shoulder blades and her spine. When he pulled her hips into his, he breathed out deep in to her mouth and Jemma’s breath caught.

She pressed against him more firmly and felt his hardness, his growing attraction to her. Her hands slipped down and around his waist, falling flat on his lower back, pulling him in to the space between her legs.

His hands fell too, following a similar path, as they billowed slowly against each other with their hips and their tongues. The troubles outside their door fell away in to the abyss as they began to consume each other.

Jemma’s thoughts were clouded with Fitz. His limbs, his muscles, his skin, his bones, his hair, his mouth. She thought fleetingly how much she wanted him, how much she needed him whole and solid and there with her, wrapped around her, inside of her.

Their stolen moments in Romania had already started to feel too much like a memory and she wanted that closeness with him again. She wanted to live with him in that space where the only thing that mattered was that they were alive and together and in love. She found herself even more eager to intertwine herself with him.

Her hands glided easily under the band of his shorts and she began to push them down, the fervor of her mouth waning as she diverted her attention. Fitz pulled back to give her room and mourned the slow parting of their mouths, letting his lips fall to her neck and her shoulder, anywhere they could stay connected to her skin. As his pants fell, he pulled them back together, and the heat of her on his nakedness shocked through his nervous system.

“Oh god...Jemma...” he moaned against her mouth.

His words, his voice, the scent of him, and the feeling of his breath against her pulled a gentle moan from Jemma’s chest.

“...yes...” she whispered, her head falling back as he crested his body against hers.

He kept one hand around her waist while the other ran up her chest, across her breasts, her collarbone, and her neck. It traveled down to her nipple, thumbing across the rosy peek and he angled her to his crotch, her wetness pressing him through her underwear as he maneuvered against her folds.

“Fitz,” she called again quietly, pulling his head down to her chest.

His mouth pressed against her sternum, while he rolled her nipple between his fingers and he recharted his course, holding her steady while his mouth moved to her nipple and his hand roved southward, down to the front of her underwear. His fingers hooked in to the waistband, brushing against her, while he moved himself to the crook of her leg. 

Fitz rumbled a moan against her, the heat of his tongue and his breath creating another surge of hormones as he felt her wetness against his hand.

“Jesus,” he groaned, pressing his cock and his fingers against her at the same time.

Her hands fell quickly, incited by his every moment, and she pulled at both sides of her bottoms, bringing them down and leaning in to him as she jetted out her back side to pull them off her legs.

Fitz mouthed at her shoulder and her neck and her collarbone again, unwilling to completely cease contact, and as soon as she was stood back up, he had an arm around her waist again, pulling her towards him while he walked them backwards to her bed.

The trip was short and her mouth was like liquid against his, while his other hand moved quickly back between her legs, his fingers running up from her entrance to her peak, gathering moisture. He held her firmly against him, his member still crooked snuggly under her hip and he pressed his face against her shoulder as his fingers began to work at her clit.

Jemma gasped and he breathed heavily against her skin, the back of her legs pressed against the bed, while he stood planted firmly in place, grinding himself slowly against her. She opened herself to him as he continued and her head lulled back as she bathed in each pulse as it washed through her. Her mind wandered wonderfully to their previous tryst and she thought of him that night, on top of her, then underneath her, as they had coupled eagerly.

This was so different, and almost unexpected, to have him touching her like this, holding her close to him as his fingers searched for her pleasure. Warmth gathered across her body, catching through her limbs and she moaned as he picked up pace.

“Yes, faster...god, yes...”

Her hand rested gently on the arm that was holding her and she pressed the other behind her on the bed to help hold her up. She could feel her legs weakening and Fitz suddenly slowed, moving her body back until she was sitting. He pulled back the arm that had been holding her up and as she caught her breath, her senses were fuzzy as she watched him through her haze.

He changed positions in seemingly one motion, suddenly on his knees in front of her, and the only noises in the room were of their heaving breaths as he brought his shoulders up under her thighs and looked up at her with a gaze the shocked her center. His face was flushed and his eyes were piercing and she had never been so turned on in her entire life. She could barely move beyond a breathless nod and as his head dipped down, his tongue lapped in to her and she fell back on the bed with an exclamation.

“Fitz!”

Fitz was completely and utterly focused on his pursuit, every one of his senses heavy with lust for her. His fingers gripped around her thighs, up towards her hips, holding her in place, and he breathed in the scent of her sex as he tasted her. His own heavy breathing echoed in his ears between her legs and each twitch of her body egged him on.

He remembered exquisitely the noises she had made the night before as they had come together and these were different, even more enticing, sounds. He was turned on by each whimper, each groan, each salacious moan that his mouth elicited. He was in love with every inch of her and he was eager to please this miraculous woman in his arms.

As his tongue flicked against her, Jemma felt her orgasm begin to climb, and, as she responded vocally, it was like she was hearing her own voice from far away.

“Yes, oh god, Fitz, yes... please... don’t stop - oh god don’t stop.”

She heard him take a deep breath and then felt him suck her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it fast and firm and she nearly screamed.

He didn't let up - breathing fast and heavy through his nose as he continued, and Fitz fought the urge to hump against the air as his own need for release throttled through him.

Jemma had no more words as he continued, her fingers digging in to her own thighs as she willed her body to let go. It was only when Fitz’s fingers replaced his tongue, and rubbed against her with a new speed and force, that she finally crested over the edge of her climax. It washed over her slowly then crashed down quickly and she cried out, pressing down on his hand, holding it still against her.

“Don’t move,” she directed, barely audible.

His head fell against her inner thigh, panting, as he held his hand against her, feeling her clench and release as she came down from her high, and Fitz was overcome by the pressure in his cock. He grimaced slightly against her leg and pressed his lips against her skin.

“Oh god,” she whimpered again, pulling at his shoulder.

He followed her unspoken direction, standing on weak legs, and Jemma’s head began to clear as he came in to view.

“Come here,” she told him, scooting back clumsily so that she could make more space, “I need you,” she continued, her voice rough and almost sleepy.

As her orgasm waned, she could feel the residual ache inside of her resurface and she wanted him...badly.

Fitz didn't need further instruction, drunk with desire for her, and he made his way onto his knees on the bed. She pulled her legs up as she placed a foot on each side of them, opening herself to him, where she knew he fit seamlessly into the space between them. 

Jemma looked down, her hips splaying her legs open, as he wordlessly assumed his position, one shoulder under her thigh again and he looked down at their bodies. He was hard and she was eager for him, unashamed as she licked her lips and curved her hand around to his backside.

Fitz kept attention fixed on their coupling as he took himself in one hand, entering her, and he bit his lower lip painfully as he slid inside, the wetness of her release coating him. He let his instincts drive his movements, as he pulled her leg up for leverage, circuiting in and out of her, and somewhere in the distance he could hear Jemma’s sighs of pleasure. 

Jemma closed her eyes softly as the new feelings overtook her and she revelled at his firmness inside of her, pulling her knees up higher, taking in the fullness. As a rhythm began in his movement, she moved her hands down his sides and to his hips, pulling him into her with each rock forward, and the corners of her mouth crooked in a pleasant smile. Her eyes fluttered open and she took in the sight of him, his brow creased in concentration as he focused on what he was doing, and she knew well where his head was at.

“Fitz,” she said softly, and he barely registered, only a small twitch in his shoulder intimating that he had heard her.

“Fitz,” she said again, lovingly, but with more force.

It only served to entice his efforts, and he began to pick up up pace.

“Fitz,” she groaned, pressing him in to her again, “Fitz, come here.”

He looked up at her haphazardly, then back down again and finally registered that she wanted his attention. He kept moving at a steady pace as he looked up at her pointedly and she smiled at him, breathing shallow.

He was completely in a daze and she grinned wider, keeping one hand on his backside, while the other skated up his arm and his torso to the side of his face.

“Come here,” she echoed, encouraging his head down.

His body nearly fought against the change in motion but his response to her request was beyond his own desires. He slowed as he fell forward, releasing her leg from his grasp, and he landed gently on his palms, his hands on either side of her, as he kept up a lagging motion between them.

She pulled his lips to hers and he kissed her half heartedly as he kept going while Jemma smiled against his mouth. 

“I love you,” she nearly chuckled.

Finally, his reverie broke and he panted against her cheek.

“Jemma, don’t distract me,” he huffed, with a hint of humour.

“Just look at me for a second,” she teased, pulling his gaze to hers.

He did as she wished and was almost knocked out of his trajectory as their eyes connected.

“I love you Fitz,” she said, her gaze serious, and her mouth pleased.

He stilled and his jaw tightened as his own emotions moved through him like a windstorm.

“I love every part of you,” she continued, rocking her hips against him achingly.

He clenched his eyes shut, unable to completely embrace everything that was happening.

“Jemma,” he cringed, rolling in and out of her again, “Jemma, I love you, I love you so much,” he croaked, his body continuing to move in the heaviness of their confessions.

“Fitz,” she murmured, nuzzling her face against his, and meeting his motions with her own.

“God Jemma, I love you more than you know,” he said more forcefully, picking up pace.

“I know,” she whispered into his ear.

They made eye contact again as they both hit a new tempo, and Jemma hooked her ankles up and around his waist, while her arms slid under his, leveraging herself against his entire body as they rocked. Fitz thrusted his own passions in to her, his weight on his hands and knees and quickly he felt himself begin to cum.

“Oh god, Jemma, Jemma...”

“Yes, yes, keep going, keep going,”

Their movements reached a fever pitch as Jemma’s hands flew down to clutch the bedspread and she absorbed each of his movements. He began to tremble as his body climbed toward culmination and she tightened around him as her own orgasm began to surface.

“Oh god, I’m - “ Fitz began, finishing his sentence with a groan.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” she cried, pushing him in to her as he throttled through his release.

He was spent, slipping out of her as he fell on to one arm, panting as she mewled. But quickly his other hand moved and he brought two fingers deep in to her, fluttering them fast and firm against her g-spot.

“Oh!” she whimpered, clenching against his hand.

He breathed out heavily against her neck, and she began to shudder as he moved his fingers almost recklessly and she elicited small gasps against his ear. Then suddenly she threw her head back in a throaty reprieve and Fitz felt her pulse before she came against his fingers.

“Jesus,” he croaked, his own softening erection twitching against her.

She huffed out a series of breaths as he removed his hand, wiping it unceremoniously on the bed, and her legs fell together instinctively, bracketing him in her grasp. She pulled him to her with his arms, encouraging him to let his weight rest and she puffed air across the top of his ear.

Fitz leaned to one side, a noble attempt to distribute his heft, and Jemma’s mouth fell to his shoulder, kissing it lovingly, as a new smile made its way across her face.

“That was fantastic,” she grinned, pressing her lips up the side of his neck.

He mumbled against the mattress, where his face was resting, his energy depleted, and she giggled lightly.

“What’s that?”

He barely turned his head, falling further to his side as she loosened her hold on him.

“You are amazing,” he breathed out

She smiled again, relaxing her limbs, and he took his cue to unknot from her embrace. Fitz scooted over an inch or two and flopped on to his stomach, his legs still partially entangled with hers as Jemma reached for a pillow, dragging it one handed behind her head, and falling back in to her new nest with an exhale.

She closed her eyes as she took in the air and her head swam with spiraling hormones as one of her hands found Fitz’s arm. She ran it up and down his sinewy tricep and smiled at the feel of his delicious muscles under her fingertips. She thought momentarily about what kind of position they could experiment with that would enable to her spend more time with her hands on his arms.

She skated her teasing fingers down his rib cage and her eyes opened as her palm graced his butt. She smiled even bigger as she took in the sight, realizing how little of him she’d had the chance to peruse their first time together.

Fitz looked up as he took in her expression, not quite sure what to make of it.

“Up to something down there?”

Her grin was mischievous as she turned her gaze to his and he held back a smile.

“Just appreciating my boyfriend’s nice rear.”

His resulting grin was bashful and she leaned over to kiss him, pressing their smiles together.

She was awash in the numerous sensations of their evening so far - gentle affection, amourous declarations, extremely pleasurable sex - and now this, this part of them that she held perhaps the most dear. The joy that they found together. Whether they were in the field, in the lab, or in bed together. Amidst the chaos and terror of their lives, they always had this. Even when things had been at their worst between them, moments of levity had slowly brought them back together.

Jemma fell to her side, turning to face him, and Fitz moved an arm up over her waist, running his thumb over hip and her ribcage. A small zip of excitement made itself known and a fleeting consideration that they might have another go made her smile again.

Fitz gazed into her eyes and smiled subtly himself, wondering what he had ever done to deserve this.

“Jemma...I know I...I know we’ve said it, well, several times tonight, but, I, I just, I need you to know, I - Jemma I don’t think words are enough to - “

She scooted closer and cut him off with a short kiss.

“I feel the same way,” she murmured against his mouth.

He kissed her back again and pulled her further in to his arms.

“I suppose they’ll have to do for now though,” she continued, “Well, that and a whole lot more of this,” she added, pressing her pelvis against his.

“God I love you,” he exalted.

They both smiled as their mouths found each other once again.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for BrusselsSprout who constantly encourages my writing and really loves S3 era "missing moments" and FitzSimmons talking about their feelings.


End file.
